Sara & Gil
by nellina76
Summary: Spero che questa fanfiction sia di vostro gradimento:-) Si parla del rapimento di Sara, della pazzia di Nathalie e della disperazione di Gil che non riesce a trovarla. Buona lettura:-)


**SARA**

**"RESPIRO"** _Sara non riusciva piu' a respirare per colpa della pioggia e del fango,ma non voleva mollare, aveva capito che lei era più forte del dolore che provava,doveva uscire da quella trappola mortale che Natalie l'aveva costretta a sopportare. Finalmente dopo molti tentativi era riuscita a liberarsi. _

_**"**_**FREDDO"**_Sentiva tanto freddo era confusa non sapeva da che parte andare perchè era ancora notte e pioveva a dirotto nel deserto, ma almeno ora era libera dalla sua prigionia. Cosi' si incamminò fiera è coraggiosa come solo lei sapeva di essere. _

_**"**_**ARDERE"**_Era ormai giorno il sole picchiava, Sara era disidratata, gli abiti ormai asciutti per la calura non l'aiutavano, sapeva che per sopravvivere doveva essere lucida e il pensiero che non poteva piu' rivedere il suo gil il "grande amore della sua vita" la faceva combattere di piu'._

_ Ma ormai era stremata, appena cominciò a fare le tabelline per restare vigile capi' che sarebbe crollata da un momento all'altro, non riusciva piu' a restare in piedi e cosi' svenne per la stanchezza e per il dolore e si adagiò come se fosse morta._

**GIL **

**"RESPIRO"**_Gil faceva fatica a respirare, era terrorizzato per la sorte della sua piccola sara, aveva ammesso davanti tutti che lei era il "suo grande amore"e che quella psicopatica di Natalie si stava vendicando perchè riteneva Gil responsabile della morte di Ernie Dell la persona che amava di piu'nella sua vita, cosi'lei stava facendo lo stesso con Gil toglierli la persona che piu amava,tutti erano rimasti sorpresi dalla sua ammissione, "finalmente avevano pensato" Gil l' imperturbabile uomo di ghiaccio che non si fa coinvolgere da niente e nessuno aveva ammesso che l'amava piu' della sua stessa vita. _

**"FREDDO" **_Gil sentiva tanto freddo dopo aver parlato nella stanza degli interrogatori con Natalie, non era riuscito a farsi dire dove era Sara perchè Nathalie ormai era immersa nel suo mondo di follia. _

_Ma ora il problema era ben piu' grave perchè non solo era sotto una macchina nel deserto, ma si stava avvicinando un temporale su Las vegas con il rischio probabile di un alluvione. _

_Cosi Gil prese una brocca d'acqua la buttò sul plastico simulando la pioggia, ma quando aveva visto la miniatura di Sara avvolta dall'acqua provò un tonfo al cuore._

_ Se voleva salvarla doveva fare il possibile per trovarla, infatti stava mettendo sotto la squadra e tutti stavano dando il massimo per riuscirci perchè per loro non era in pericolo solo la vita di una collega, ma era in pericolo la vita di una carissima amica... _

**"ARDERE" **_Ormai era giorno e la calura si faceva sentire erano preoccupati per lei, però ora sapevano dove era la macchina, appena trovata Gil e Nick si fiondarono alla ricerca di Sara scavando nel fango, ma avevano trovato solo il giubbotto di Sara. _

_Gil era perplesso, ma Catherine disse che questo era positivo significava che Sara si era liberata ,bisognava cercarla, infatti trovarono le orme di Sara e le seguirono finchè fu possibile.  
Gil si disperò sul momento, però prese il binocolo e scopri' un indizio andò a guardare e trovò dei sassi. _

_Catherine capi' che era meglio di un orma. ne trovarono ancora di indizi, poi Catherine disse a Gil se ne avesse visti ancora, Gil prese il binocolo per controllare se c'era qualche indizio, ma il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto, aveva visto vicino ad un cespuglio uno scarpone che fuoriusciva dal fango, il suo viso sbiancò d'improvviso ,corse finchè non arrivò nel punto specifico, in quel momento era davvero terrorizzato, aveva paura, cosi'cominciò a scavare con tutta la forza che aveva, sperava solo che quel corpo non fosse quello di Sara, finalmente Gil girò il corpo e capi' che era di un ragazzo, era stato sfortunato perchè si trovava nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. _

_Gil ora era piu' tranquillo perchè pensava che lei fosse ancora viva, ma era anche angosciato che lei fosse rimasta tutto questo tempo sotto il sole cocente del deserto e questa cosa lo preoccupava,ma Catherine gli fece ricordare che Sara era una dura e che se la sapeva cavare._

_ Allora con un sospiro Gil si tranquilizzò un pò. _

**SARA E GIL**

**"AMORE" **_Ormai erano questioni di minuti Sara stava veramente male era inerme non si muoveva piu', finalmente Nick l'aveva vista e si era precipitato insieme a Sophia per soccorrerla, Nick la chiamava era disperato, lei non rispondeva perchè era incosciente, allora Sophia prese la radio e avvisava i soccorritori che l'avevano trovata e che dovevano fare in fretta ad arrivare perchè la situazione era molto grave. _

_Arrivò anche Gil ma vedendola cosi' debole gli si strinse il cuore._

_ Era davvero straziato, pensava che stava perdendo l'unica persona che lui abbia veramente amato. _

_Nel frattempo erano arrivati i soccorsi e portarono sara sull'elicottero e Gil si informò in quale ospedale la stavano portando e che sarebbe salito pure lui insieme a Sara sull'elicottero. _

_Gil era preoccupato, Sara era intubata e non rispondeva piu' alle stimolazioni, era incosciente ed aveva il battito debole, allora Gil fece un gesto che non avrebbe fatto prima, prese la sua mano e la strinse dolcemente per farle capire che lui era vicino a lei, ma cosi' facendo aveva fatto capire a tutti che lei non era solo la sua collega,ma l'amore della sua vita. _

_Era molto emozionato pensava che con il suo calore lei si sarebbe risvegliata,cosi' fu , Gil guardava Sara gli era sembrato che avesse aperto gli occhi, cosi strinse i suoi e vide che sara lo guardava e che Sara risvegliandosi vide il nome del suo grande amore GRISSOM e poi salendo con lo sguardo vide lui. _

_Gil era pazzo di gioia perchè lei era viva ed aveva capito in quel momento che non l'avrebbe più' lasciata e che sarebbe rimasto per tutta la vita accanto a lei, perchè era il suo grande amore. _

_Sara era contentissima perchè finalmente Gil aveva ammesso i suoi sentimenti in modo cosi plateale davanti a tutti._

_ Allora Gil si avvicinò a Sara, gli dette un bacio cosi dolce ma appassionato per fargli capire che lei era tutta la sua vita, anche Sara ricambiando il bacio fece capire a Gil che lui era il suo unico grande amore e che sarebbero rimasti per sempre insieme._


End file.
